Freddie Gets Barney's Great Adventure on DVD and gets grounded
Plot Freddie asks Dad to get Barney's Great Adventure on DVD, but his dad says no and he's grounded because the DVD is for babies, toddlers, preschool kids, kindergarten kids, and little kids 8 and under. Freddie sneaks outta the house and gets Barney's Great Adventure on DVD at the video department store. He watches the DVD, but then his parents come in and Freddie gets grounded for 9 days. Characters *Zack as Freddie *Daisy As Mom *Diesel As Dad *Brian As the Video Department Store Manager *Alice As Warning Announcer *Kidaroo As Barney Transcript *Freddie: Hey, Dad. *Dad: What is it son? *Freddie: Can I get Barney's Great Adventure on DVD? *Dad: No. *Freddie: Why not? *Dad: Because you're grounded and that DVD is for babies, toddlers, preschool kids, kindergarten kids and little kids 8 and under. *Freddie: Fine! I will get Barney's Great Adventure on DVD. *Video department store manager: Hello and welcome to the Video Department Store, how can I help you here? *Freddie: I would like to get Barney's Great Adventure on DVD, please. *Video department store manager: "Sure. Here you go, have a nice day. *Freddie: "Alright! I finally got Barney's Great Adventure on DVD! Now that I have the DVD, I'm gonna watch it right now. FBI WARNING Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal Copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) _________________________ INTERPOL WARNING International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes and sound recording s unauthorised reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. _________________________ INTERPOL WARNING The International Criminal Police Organization-INTERPOL-has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its membel national police forces. (Resolution adopted at INTERPOL General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS BARNEY'S GREAT ADVENTURE *Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today. And remember, I love you! *Dad: (coming in) Freddie we have.. (angrily) Oh my word is that the Barney's Great Adventure DVD in your hand? *Freddie: I just made it out of cardboard. *Mom: Freddie don't lie to me! You couldn't get Barney's Great Adventure on DVD. *Freddie: I'm terribly sorry. *Mom: Well sorry isn't gonna cut it." *Dad: That's exactly right, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for 9 days. *Mom: I'm gonna return the Barney's Great Adventure DVD to the Video Department Store. *Video department store manager: How can I help you here? *Mom: I'd like to return the Barney's Great Adventure DVD please. *Dad: Go upstairs to your bedroom right now. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:Freddie Category:For babies, toddlers, preschoolers and kindergarteners Category:That show is for babies and toddlers Category:Too old for whatever that show is Category:Watches and Gets Grounded video clips